Live In the Shadows Love In the Light
by Mikat2
Summary: An old friend of Oogways and Shifu's returns to the valley. What will he accomplish? Will everyone trust him? Will he find love? (Rated T for now but may become M later)


**Hello everyone! Mikat2 here with a story that I have been wanting to write for a while now. It is kinda AU but not really. The story will take place after Kais defeat. Now I will warn you that I am not the best writer what so ever, but I plan on improving through fanfiction and by writing for you guys. So bear with me and let's get started shall we?**

 **NO POV**

It is a warm afternoon as our heroes of valor and justice walk back to their beloved Valley of Peace to finally rest from the battle with Kai. They all walked in synch with each other talking, laughing, and sharing great memories to pass the time of their travel. However Po didn't seem to be interested for he was lost in his thoughts about his battle with Kai, and how he managed to master chi as fast as he did. His thoughts were soon broken by Mantis asking him a question so suddenly that he had to think for a good solid ten seconds.

"Well to answer your question Mantis I was very nervous when I fought Kai in the spirit realm." Po answered with a hint of irritation.

"Mantis I suggest you not ask about his battle till later on ok?" Viper suggested to Mantis in a slight commanding tone.

Mantis wanted to reply but decided to keep his mouth shut until the time was right. The rest of the walk was deathly silent after Mantis asked the question, and that really unnerved the group. This went on for another hour before Monkey spoke up.

"So what are you guys going to do first when we get back?" Monkey asked with curiosity.

Viper said she was going to shop for ribbons, Mantis said he was going to try and find a girl to which everyone rolled their eyes, Tigress said she was going to train, and Shifu said he was going to meditate. Everyone answered Monkey's question except Po which raised suspicion to Monkey. "Po?" Monkey asked tapping his friend on the shoulder.

"Yea?" Po replied a little caught off guard.

"What are you going to do first when we get back?" Monkey asked again.

"Most likely sleep and rest up for training." Po replied with a slightly dry mouth.

It went quiet again as our heroes continued their travel to their home.

 **TIME SKIP/PALACE**

After several hours of walking they finally reached the valley, and as said the masters all went to do what they said they would do. After another hour everyone gathered in the kitchen to see what Po had cooked up only to be surprised that he hadn't cooked anything. This shocked everyone beyond belief, and it brought up worries about their friend.

"Calm down he is most likely sleeping like he said he would." Tigress reassured them and they all decided to go with that.

Since Po hasn't cooked they decided not to eat for the night and decided to go to bed so they would be ready for training tomorrow unaware of a great master heading their way.

 **TIME SKIP/A FEW DAYS/ HALL OF HEROES/ SHIFUS POV**

It has been a few days since the defeat of Kai, and it seems Po has regained his happy domineer which is good. I was starting to worry for Po that I was going to give him a few days to rest, and recover. To my surprise he came around quickly, and proudly to which I am proud of Po for doing. I decided to gather my students in the hall of heroes to give them some new scrolls to read about chi. When they all arrived I gave everyone a scroll and they began to read silently as well myself started to read also. We would read for a few minutes, and then try the move and go back to reading a new scroll if we mastered the move but kept reading the same scroll if we didn't. We read and read and read for what seemed like forever, but it was only for an hour so I told everyone to take a break. No sooner than I did they all went right to talking about their day, and what they were going to do. I just simply listened to them talk with a smile on my face. As I watched and listened to everyone I noticed Zheng walk in and towards me.

"Master Shifu I have a message for you." Zheng said while handing the message to Shifu and walking away.

My Curiosity got the better of me as I opened the letter and read it. It read:

 _Dear Master Shifu,_

 _I am saddened to hear of Oogways death, and I would like to pay my respects to him. I am travelling to the valley and will be there in few days time. I also wish to help you with any other things you will need._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Andrew H._

I put the scroll down with a surprised look on my face. 'So Andrew is going to come back after all this time?' I thought to myself. I decided to keep my thoughts to myself and dismissed my students to what they pleased. I decided to go up to the cave in the mountains to meditate and await Andrews arrival.

 **TIME SKIP/TWO DAYS/ ANDREWS POV**

After several days of travelling I have finally reached the Valley of Peace...'My old home' I thought to myself as I pushed open the gate and walked into the town. As I walked past the villagers I heard whispers and received some good and some bad looks from them. I didn't really pay any attention to them for I didn't really care what they thought of me or what they expected of me. I simply made my way to the stairs and started to walk up them heading to the palace. (Little time skip. ten minutes) It didn't take me long to walk up the steps, and up to the gigantic doors of the palace. I smile brightly as good memories come flooding back to me about Oogway and Shifu. I rose up my arm, made my hand a fist and knocked on the door. My smile then faded as no one answered the door so I decided to try the training hall. When I got near I heard the sound of training to which my smile came back, and again I knocked. Except When the door opened a striped feline stood there with a confused look.

 **POV SWTICH/TIGRESS**

I was training on a dummy when I heard a knock on the door so I stopped and walked over to the door opening it. I was very surprised to see a man who was white, didn't have any hair except on his head, and his face which was brown, gold eyes, and stood about 6'7. He was intimidating to say the least, but I snapped out of my shock and instantly questioned him.

"Who and what are you?" I asked more sternly than I wanted to.

"Well my dear I am Andrew Henderson and for what I am? I am a...human" He answered with a low, deep and crawling accent. (deep accent. Southern but not a hick. just a southern accent)

"Why are you here?" I fired another question.

"I am here to pay my respects to Oogway and talk to my old friend Shifu." He responded and my eyes widened of him mentioning Shifu and Oogway.

 **Annnnnnnnnnd that is it for this chapter. I know it is short, but I didn't have much time to write it so I promise I'll make the next one longer *smiles* have a great day everyone!**


End file.
